TV News
The only Television station in Los Angeles still broadcasting the News. Likely, because only they were owned by Nathan Bates and Science Frontiers before the Visitor invasion. Their news anchors are: *Dan Rather *Barbara Walters *Diane Sawyer danrather.jpg|Dan Rather Walters_Barbara.jpg|Barbara Walters Sawyer.jpg|Diane Sawyer These rather highly visible members of the media were all in Los Angeles on Liberation Day and were forced to remain there. They were hired by KTLA immediately, and subplanted the regular Anchors. 2004 JULY July 21, 2004 (Sawyer) reporter finishes talking about some disturbance in the city... ... And there's no relief in sight, for the heat wave that the local area has been in the grips of for the last two days. Temperatures are expected to remain above 90 for most of the next week. There's some chance of thunderstorms, but the general term will be temperatures of 95 and above in the local area, and high humidity. Lows should be around 75. she turns to another monitor and starts talking about something else July 31, 2004 (Walters) SPECIAL REPORT: KTLA NEWS For some reason, Diana asked me to interview her, and one does not turn her down... Here is the most important parts of the interview... Diana: The reason I asked you here today, was because I need your help... This Young Man, Sean Donovan is standing besides her Has come to us from Ojai State School for Boys... He seems to have a cause of amnesia. We do not know his name, and since we can not, by agreement with Nathan Bates, keep anyone we captured inside the city, we want to return him to his home. If anyone out there knows who this boy is, please, contact Captain Kadjem or Lieutenant Mika at the Visitor Consulate in LA, and they will get in contact with me. That was all Diana wanted. We here at KTLA would like to ask that if anyone does know who the boy is Another picture of Sean Donovan is shown, that they follow Diana's wishes, or if fearing contacting the Visitors, they can contact the KTLA studios at 555-KTLA. Thank you, this has been a KTLA Special News Report. August August 10, 2004 (Rather) The Resistance has attacked another Chemical Plant Sunday Night. This time, killing hundreds of Human workers, and injuring many others. The Visitor's reported this to us, and showed pictures of the human casualties. Visitor Response Teams were sent, and were able to exact a high price. Of the 100 Resistance Fighters known to have participated, 50 are known dead, with 20 more suspected. Known to have escaped is Former Newsman Michael Donovan, and Former Marine Colonel Heather O'Leary (File Photographs of the two are shown in the background) Nathan Bates has ordered a City-Wide search for these, and any other known Resistance Members. Any known Resistance Members arrested will be tried for Treason, and if found guilty, turned over to the Visitors for punishment. August 11, 2004 (Sawyer) In a daring raid by Police Officer's, two Resistance Hideouts were raided overnight. Working on a tip from Science Frontiers' Head of Security, Mr. Chiang, Two Business Establishments, the Golden Sheep and the downtown club, Expressions, were raided after closing. Inside were found Weapon caches, and at least 10 members of the Resistance. No high level prisioners were taken, but all captured Resistance Members have been turned over to the Visitor's for 'Sabotage' and 'Destructive Acts' upon the order of Nathan Bates. Diana has stated that all captured members of the Resistance will be treated within the laws of the United States, and are currently, being treated for minor wounds, and given access to Legal Counsel. In other news, there is another heat wave working it's way up towards us from Mexico. Expect tempatures to be in the upper 90's by tomorrow. There is little chance of rain in the forecast, and medical experts are recommending that people remain inside air conditioned houses and businesses as much as possible. If you must go out, wear light clothing, and drink plenty of water. Carbonated and Alcoholic beverages are not recommended. KTLA has learned that Nathan Bates will be setting up 'Cooling Stations', so that those that must be outside, or are unable to afford Air Conditioners in their home may come and relax in cooled spaces. Diana has also offered up the Lobby of the Visitor Consulate in Hollywood for the same purpose. August 21, 2004 (Rather) Dan Rather finishes up talking about the latest ordinances imposed to restrict activities day to day in LA And in the weather tonight, the brief respite from the continued heat waves is nearly over. The chances of showers end tonight, after that the mercury will be climbing up into the mid and upper 90s once again for the entire area. All people are encouraged to stay somewhere inside in the shade, and if you must work outside, only do it in short stints before a break." some other reporter goes on about a shooting of some kind August 22, 2004 (Walters) News Bulletin flashes up This just in, though if you've looked outside you've seen it. The biggest storm in years has hit the LA area, and is dumping rain continuously. It shows no sign of letting up any time soon, and residents are advised to evacuate all low lying areas, in case of flooding. We will keep you posted if the situation gets worse. goes back to regular program August 23, 2004 (Sawyer) And our biggest story tonight is the continued rains. With continued torrential rains over the last two and a half days, the flooding in some areas is becoming more severe, some areas of the city have had to be evacuated in order to keep them higher than the floodplain. And the rain still does not appear to be letting up. Use extreme caution on any unpaved roads, and keep watching closely for any possible washed out sections. August 25, 2004 (Rather) Last night, Tuesday August 24, an explosions rocked the posh Restuarant, The Club Creole. Reports indicate that Diana lead a raid, in person that netted the capture of one High Level Resistance Leader, Colonel Heather O'Leary. Also inside, was Resistance Leaders Ham Tyler and Michael Donovan. Both are believed killed, along with the Starchild, Elizabeth Maxwell. Reportedly, the Resistance tried to run, and in the crossfire, an ammo storage room blew up. The bodies of half the Resistance, and 10 Shock Troopers were vaporized. However, found in the Rubble was the Missing Visitor Lieutenant Mika. She was killed by falling rubble, and her body crushed severly. In other news, Nathan Bates has condemned the Raid, pointing to the horrible loss of life on both sides, and the damage done to other stores and resturants along the street outside the Club Creole.... September September 1, 2004 (Walters) This is a KTLA Special Report. Tonight, we have Diana, Supreme Commander of the Visitor Forces in Studio with an interview. Barbara Walters: Diana? Please, what is this important announcement you wish to tell us? Diana: Smiles her sweet smile I just wanted to make sure that everyone in Los Angles understood the reason we attack the Club Creole last week. And how we got the Knowledge we did to get it. Barbara Walters: Oh? Well, Please... Do Tell. Diana: We were informed by a former Resistance Member, Dr. Juliet Parrish, of Science Frontiers, where and when the Los Angeles Resistance was going to have a meeting, where we could capture them, and put an end to the senseless violence in Los Angeles and the surrounding area. We went there, with Mr. Bates' full permission on cooperation. However, the Resistance was in no mood to surrender, altough, one of their top Leaders did. She is now, considered a Friend of the Visitors, Colonel O'Leary... Barbara Walters: Looks surprised But what happened to cause the explosion? Diana: Well, unfortuneately, the rest of the Resistance refused to surrender, so we were forced to engage in a Fight. During the fight, a Resistance Weapons Cache exploded from one of their grenades going off. We believe a majority of the Resistance was killed. Barbara Walters: Nathan Bates later denounced the raid, pointing to the Loss of Life. You are saying that you had his permission and cooperation... doesn't this set conflicting tones? Diana: Of course it does... However, Nathan has a City to think of, and having people blow up buildings in the City is not good for him, now is it? Barbara Walters: I suppose not. Can you tell us why Colonel O'Leary is now considered a Friend of the Visitors? Wasn't she a high ranking Resistance Leader? Diana: Heather has been shown the errors of her ways. She now understands what we Visitors stand for. She realizes she was wrong to fight us. She is, even now, giving us information that will help us. She has also agreed to be the mother of the Next Starchild. Diana Smiles to the Camera one more time, before the screen fades September 3, 2004 (Rather) Late last night, there was a major explosion at the Visitor Consulate in Hollywood. A Resistance attack on the complex completely destroyed it. Nothing remains of the Consulate, not even two bricks on top of one another. Clean up will take at least a week. In other news, the heat wave we have been experiencing, seems to have diminished. Tonight the tempatures will be in the mid 60's in Los Angeles, and as low as 60 in Central Californina. October October 17, 2004 (Sawyer) Today, Nathan Bates announced that the LAPD has arrested 15 Resistance members here in Los Angeles. *A Video shows the faces of the Resistance members captured. These Resistance Members will be given to Diana, and have already been scheduled for public execution. They will be executed for their crimes against the Visitors and Los Angeles tonight... October 19, 2004 (Rather) LA Provisional Government Leader, Nathan Bates, has been kidnapped. It is unclear if it is the Visitors or the Resistance that has him, but he was attending the Execution of 15 Resistance Rabblerousers, when the Resistance attacked. The Visitor's drove the Resistance off, but Nathan Bates had not been seen since. For the moment, the rest of the Provisional Government is running Los Angeles. As soon as we have more about this breaking story, we will bring it to you. October 25, 2004 (Sawyer) Nathan Bates has been found. Over the weekend, he was dumped at a Hospital in the Northern part of Los Angeles. He was quickly moved to a Science Frontiers facility. A Spokesman for Science Frontiers has told us that a John Bates, the Brother of Nathan Bates, is currently running Science Frontiers, and the Provisional Government of Los Angeles. John Bates has promised retribution against the Resistance for undisclosed injuries given to Bates when he was in their control. More with this story as it becomes available. October 29, 2004 (Rather) This is a KTLA Special Report Tonight, we have a statement from Nathan Bates, who is recovering from wounds sustained when he was captured. Tonight, we can even tell you who captured him... The LA Resistance. The text of his Press Release is as follows: My Fellow Los Angelinos, I have been the vicitm of a kidnapping. WHile I know this is not a shock, as the Press has been all over it, however, the idenity of my captors has yet to be known. The Los Angeles Resistance, lead by Juliet Parrish, Michael Donovan, Ham Tyler, Elizabeth Maxwell, and Heather O'Leary. As of this day forward, anyone caught in a Resistance Raid will be summarily Executed. Anyone found Harboring Resistance Members will likewise be executed. I will not go into the extent of my injuries, but needless to say, I was tortured and maimed at the hand of two of the Resistance Leaders. This proves the Resistance is not the group to put your trust in. This order is proclaimed, this, the 29th day of October, 2004. That is the official Release we got from Mr. Bates. Unconfirmed sources in Science Frontiers claims that The Resistance 'bobbit'd' Mr. Bates, and as such, his anger is understandable. For those who do not know the term, reports are that Mr. Bates' Penis was removed by the Resistance. While this is unsubstaniatied, it is brought to us by 4 different Science Frontiers Sources. 2005 August August 24, 2005 (Walters) In a surprise Move, Science Frontiers has given up a rather large Beach Front Mansion over to the Visitors, to creae another Security Consulate here in Los Angeles. No official word has been released as to why, or when the Consulate will open. The last Consulate was destroyed by the Resistance, causing the loss of untold Visitor and Human Life. Will this happen Again? We implore the Resistance to not attack this Base, due to the close proximity to multiple Schools, and Residental areas. August 27, 2005 (Sawyer) This is a special KTLA report! thumb|right|Heather O'Leary This just in to our studios here in Los Angeles, in a daring raid, three squads of Visitor Shock Troopers, lead by a new group of Elite Shock Troopers, raided a Resistance Base. Showing on the screen is footage of a Major Battle at what looks like a Movie Lot During the fighting, Resistance Leaders Juliet Parrish, Elizabeth Maxwell, and Heather O'Leary joined the battle from a Skyfighter. Cut to scenes of the three women fighting, and also of them being shot When the smoke cleared from the fight, the Resistance Base was decimated, and among the dead, was Long time Resistance Leader Heather O'Leary. Scene of Skyfighter exploding, and debris landing on Heather. Also a close up of her unmoving, and unbreathing body Diana personally oversaw the victory for the Visitor forces, and had O'Leary's body removed from the battle, to give her an honorable burial. Spokespeople for Science Frontiers relay the sadness that the Bates family feels for the tragic loss of life, but they also report that the Bates family is pleased that the Visitors were able to take out another Resistance Base, whose destruction will help keep Los Angeles safe. We now return you to your regular programming, already in Progress. September September 18, 2005 (Rather) Just last night, somewhere near the Onyx township, in Central California, a Mothership briefly stopped. No one yet knows the reason. September 19, 2005 (Walters) Good evening. This is Barbara Walters, with KTLA. Tonight, we have two very special guests with us, Diana, and the son of the Provisional Governor, Kyle Bates. They have some rather interesting news. Diana: Yes, Barbara, that is right, we do. Kyle and I have just signed an agreement that will allow Visitor Forces to pursue Resistance suspects inside Los Angeles, with Science Frontiers Security or LAPD Officers present. Kyle: That is perhaps, an over simplification of the plan. Also included, is the ability of Visitors to once again be armed inside Los Angeles, as the Resistance has started to target Individual Visitors in Los Angeles. Diana herself was shot repeatedly by Ham Tyler and some woman. This is unbearable, and my father, my uncle John, and myself all feel that something has to be done. Barbara Walters: What about the orginal agreement, where neither Human Forces, or Visitors, may bare arms in Los Angeles? Kyle: Considering the Resistance refused to follow the rules, we decided to allow the Visitor's to defend themselves. Barbara Walters: I see... And what benifit does Los Angeles gain from this? Diana: Pre-te-nama. In your words, Peace. Barbara Walters: turns to the camera and smiles Well, there you have it. Los Angeles should soon be safe from major outbursts of violence. Category:News